


Vault 81

by Chaos_Crazy



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face Sitting, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Love, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Single Chapter, so damn gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Crazy/pseuds/Chaos_Crazy
Summary: Piper always liked the room they had in Vault 81.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this entire thing while listening to Miniskirt by AOA on repeat.

The room in Vault 81 was always pleasant to Piper. Unlike the rest of the commonwealth, it was as clean as clean could get. A refreshing change of pace to the usual muck and dirt of the Commonwealth.

 

While she loved the rustic lifestyle, it was still nice to have luxuries. Luxuries like fresh food, instead of charred meat and scavenged non-perishables, a nice shower with purified water, and air conditioning.

 

And of course, being shoved into the elevator corner by Blue, with a tongue shoved down her throat in the best damn way possible, making her moan like she was dying.

 

That was fun.

 

Madison had pulled away the second the elevator dinged and opened, leaving Piper to wonder how premeditated the action was. The moment she had entered her room, she had the hat and coat off, draping them over the chair.

 

“Lock the door behind you.” She said, as Piper entered.

 

“Uh...can I ask why?”

 

Madison gave her a strange look, with one eyebrow quirked as she took off the body armor and set it down in the locker, clanging against several pieces of junk.

 

Piper took the cue and locked the door behind her.

 

Madison stepped back to the desk, and drew the curtains closed in a short and violent move, then turned around to Piper, undoing the bow-tie and and unbuttoning the dress shirt.

 

Piper, figuring she was just going to change into something more casual, flopped back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

 

“It’s good to be home, Blue.”

 

“Piper, look at me.”

 

Piper leaned her head down, seeing Madison topless save for her white bra, and blushing slightly.

 

“Whatcha want?”

 

“I know I’m going too fast, you don’t have to play dumb.” She said, a blush to match Piper’s starting to form.

“Play dumb? Wha--....Oh,” The gears finally clicked for Piper. “You want to...have sex with me.”

 

Madison nodded, far less bashful to the idea than Piper apparently.

 

“Blue, it’s only been a week since we got together.”

 

Madison nods again. “I know, but…”

 

“Shit, Blue, do I really drive you that wild?” A half-smirk on a questioning face.

 

“Not just that. I’ve been sexually tense since I met you. It didn’t help that you have such a beautiful figure and an amazing ass and--” Madison took a sharp breath, flexing her fingers to calm herself.

 

“I think I get it Blue. Honestly though, just say it out loud.”

 

“I’ll remember that from now on.” Madison said, a cocky smile growing on her face.

 

“But uhm, I haven’t done anything like this before. I-I know you have but, like, I haven’t so--”

 

Madison cut her off with a beautiful giggle, Piper’s heart catching in her throat from the sound.

 

“It’s okay Piper, I’ll go easy on you.”

 

“Th-thanks, I guess.”

 

“Take off your coat, Piper, and the tie. Just get naked.”

 

“Can do, Cap’n.”   
  


Piper immediately set to removing the tie, while Madison walked over to her, gently setting herself down on the bed, and kissing Piper gently on the lips.

 

Piper stopped moving in response.

 

Madison reached down, pushing her hands away so she could take the tie off for Piper.

 

“Don’t make me do everything, now.” She said, half-joking to her.

 

“I-I won’t, I promise.” Piper said back, her voice only a squeak now.

 

“I love you so much, you know?” Madison whispers, her hands trailing down to unbutton the coat, ever so slowly.

 

“Jesus, Blue, I didn’t mean go this slow.”

 

“I like to take my time, call me pretentious for it.”

 

“I can’t insult you, you know that. I mean, I would if I could, but you kind of make it difficult to have anything to--Oh.” Piper cut herself short of her rambling as Blue pressed a hard kiss to her neck, grazing her teeth just slightly.

 

“Are you okay with me biting?”   
  


“Y-yeah, I think that’s more than fine.”

 

“This is going to leave a mark, Babe.” Madison bit down at the end of her sentence, a tiny love bite that made Piper inhale sharply.

 

Her hands push back Piper’s red leather coat, and work on her shirt buttons. Piper takes her hat off, puts it down on the bedside table.

 

“God I’m so in love with you.” Madison whispers, harsh and low as she pulls back to stare into Piper’s eyes.

 

“Blue…”

 

“Sh, I’m trying not to break any of the buttons on your shirt.”

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

Madison got about three buttons down, before taking a quick glance at Piper’s hands.

 

“You can touch me if you want.”

 

“Sorry, just nerves.”

 

“Don’t be nervous Piper. If you say stop, I will stop. If you say go, I will go.”

 

“Heh, I guess you’re right.”

 

“I know I’m right.”

 

“Have you gotten my shirt done yet or should I?”

 

“No no, almost finished.” Madison slid free the last button, and pushed the shirt back. She pulled back, and took a moment to frown at Piper.

 

“I said,” She began, playful and still firm in tone, as she grabbed Piper’s wrists and put her hands on her hips. “You can touch me.”

 

Piper swallowed a hard knot in her throat, slowly trailing her hands up and down the curve of Madison’s torso.

 

“Your skin is...very soft.”

 

Madison giggles for the second time that day.

 

“You’ve touched me before.”

 

“Yeah but...not like this.”

 

“It’s the same as always Piper, it's you and me alone, with all the time in the world together.”

 

“...I love you, Blue.”   
  


“I love you too.” Madison closes her eyes, gives Piper another soft kiss. Piper grips her hips with just a little pressure, anticipation building. Madison slowly, gently lays Piper down on her back, kisses a line down her chin, her throat and her chest.

 

“You’re so damn perfect.” Madison doesn’t stop, keeps kissing down her stomach until she gets to the waistband of her pants.

 

“Damn, Blue, you know how to make a girl feel special.”

 

“You  _ are  _ special, Piper.” She says, calmly unbuttoning and unzipping Piper’s and pulling them down with her panties, while Piper kicks off her own shoes.

 

Madison traces a line of slick down Piper’s slit, licking her teeth and looking up at Piper, who can’t bring herself to look down at her.

 

“J-jesus, Madison.”

 

“Finally, you say my name.”

 

“Wh-what, i-is that all you wanted out of this?”

 

“It’s a start.” Madison says, and shrugs, lowering her head to touch her tongue to Piper’s pussy and licking a broad stroke from base to clit. Piper gives a long moan in response, her hand resting on Madison’s head encouragingly

 

Madison lifts her head again, opens her mouth to speak, but Piper cuts her off.

 

“Madison Nguyen, I swear to god, if you don’t eat me out proper I will  _ lose it. _ ” 

 

Madison makes a low, approving noise in response. “Yes, ma’am.”

 

She dives her in head in, her lips feverishly sucking on Piper while her tongue works its way inside of her, revering the taste that Madison is almost too far gone to recognize. Too many times has she thought of this when at camp in the middle of the Commonwealth wilderness, watching Piper sleep and wishing she could hold her in her arms, wishing she could press her lips to hers in two different ways.

 

She hums against Piper’s cunt, closing her eyes in concentration. The hand in her hair starts to grip harder as her tongue undulates inside of her, teasing Piper into small waves of pleasure.

 

“Please, more.” Piper asks, her voice quiet and hazy.

 

Madison hums again, pulling her tongue out and focusing on Piper’s clit with figure eight movements. Piper curls her toes in response, her legs lifting and dropping on the bed with every slight change of pressure. The death grip in Madison’s hair doesn’t let up.

 

She hums a third time, moving in tighter, harder and faster movements, savoring every buck of Piper’s hips from each stimulation.

 

“Nnn, Madison, I love you.”

 

Madison doubles her efforts again, listening to Piper finally turn verbal, high-pitched whines and moans leaving her.

 

“The room can resist a nuclear blast, no one will hear you.”

 

Piper swallowed, her moans getting even louder as Madison went back to work.

 

“C-can you use your fingers too? Please?” Piper’s voice was highly tense, on edge. It made Madison smirk.

 

She adjusted herself slightly, brought her hand to Piper’s entrance, and slowly pushed two fingers through her.

 

“Oh god yes, just like that.”

 

Madison pushed further, curling her fingers against Piper’s g-spot and thrusting hard, making Piper cry out in lust.

 

“More!”

 

Madison moves faster, her fingers thrusting as hard as she without being out-right aggressive, her tongue moving the fastest she can manage. The sensation is too much for Piper.

 

With a sharp cry, and violent arch of her back, Piper cums violently, her thighs clamping around Madison’s head as she forcefully grinds her pussy against her girlfriend’s face.

 

Her hips crash back to the bed, as she pants desperately to get her breath back. After half a minute of sitting still, Piper blinks her eyes open, looking at Madison now standing over her, wiping off her face with a towel.

 

“So that’s why you always kept those nail clippers we found?”

 

Madison smiles, chuckles, then leans in to speak.

 

“Remember how you promised I wouldn’t do all the work?”

 

“...Oh.”

 

Piper reaches up with her hands, but Madison grabs her by the wrists and pins her arms back down.

 

“No no, you haven’t trimmed your nails.” Madison steps off of the bed, steps out of the boots and then pull downs her pants and underwear. She takes off her pants, then goes to straddle Piper, giving her girlfriend a pleasant view of just how frustrated she is.

 

“B-Blue, I don’t know how--”

 

“It’s like swimming, the best way to learn is dive right in and try your best. So, can I sit on your face?’

 

Piper stutters over vowels for a few seconds, and then manages to say “oh my god yes please” at some point.

 

“Good.” And Madison sinks down on her knees.

 

Piper is eager at the least, already working in a frenzy, trying to copy what Madison did, and Madison is only slightly reluctant to admit its working like a charm.

 

“Mmm, Good girl.” Madison reaches down and runs her fingers through Piper’s hair a few times for encouragement.

 

Piper pushes her head upward, deeper into Madison’s pussy, and she can’t help but moan in response, deep and from the chest. Piper stops focusing on her clit, pushes into her entrance, and she lets out another moan.

 

“Jesus, you’re sure you haven’t done this before?”

 

Piper shakes her head from under her.

 

“That was rhetorical, keep going.”

 

Piper closes her eyes, licking away at Madison’s clit again, while her hands slowly raise up. Madison grabs her wrists once more, and pins them down, hunching her back to do so.

 

“Keep going, you’re fucking amazing.”

 

Piper murmurs in approval, sending shivers up Madison’s spine.

 

“Dear god, I might die from how much I love you.”

 

She can feel Piper smiling underneath her.

 

“Close, Piper, I’m almost there.”

 

That seemed to push Piper even further, making her lap at Madison’s pussy with renewed eagerness, each lick ending long and torturous on her clit. Madison left a string of cusses from the sensation, savoring the sharp feeling of impending orgasm between her legs, and letting the agony of sex drag on as long as she could manage.

 

“Fuck, Piper, I’m cumming!”

 

She grabbed her girlfriend by the head, and grinded down hard on her mouth, her forehead hitting the wall as she bent forward, letting out a long and uneven moan. At some point she started begging Piper to never stop, her head turning into a hazy heatwave that melted at every touch.

 

When the sensations finally subsided, Madison was left staring into Piper’s eyes, with half of the other woman’s face blocked by Madison’s crotch. Madison slowly crawled off of her, standing up to pull her pants and underwear back on, then flopping next to Piper on the bed, pulling them woman close into her arms.

 

“I love you, so fucking much.”

 

“I love you more, Blue.”

 

Madison giggled once more, nuzzling against Piper’s sweaty forehead.

  
“Don’t start with me.”


End file.
